


Housewarming Party

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has a housewarming party and Die feels neglected. He calls up some friends of his own and the real party gets started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> Theme[s]: For June diexkyo_love theme of 013: Need and 50stories prompt of 026: Home.  
> Song[s]: "Kabe" by Nega

Die wandered around Kyo's new apartment, peering at the new items he'd obtained since moving in. The vocalist had invited a lot of his friends over for a house warming party and Die was currently bored out of his mind. He'd tried to start conversation with what felt like a million people so far, but all of them had either been too wasted or too disinterested in him to care.

It depressed him to the point that he called up a few of his friends and invited them over. Kyo wasn't really paying attention to him either, but that was hardly the vocalist's fault. He had people plastered to him. A few minutes ago, he'd tried to go to the bathroom to go pee and half the guests had tried to follow him. Kaoru and Die had come to the rescue on that one, herding the people away so Kyo could piss in peace.

He heard the front door open and Kyo greeting a few more people. He left the new painting that he couldn't quite comprehend in the hallway and peered around the corner. He grinned, seeing his best drinking buddy, Reita, enter right behind Karyu and Hizumi. Die darted into the kitchen, where he picked up four beers, then came back and promptly shoved one at each of the four men. Karyu and Hizumi accepted theirs and followed Kyo obediently to take the tour of the house.

Reita accepted his beer, but took Die's arm and hauled him out to the small patio. He dug in the other man's pants pocket, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter and He grinning triumphantly as he held them up. "I need a smoke so bad, Dai." He drawled out the other man's name smoothly before sticking the slim cigarette between his lips and lighting up. He took a long drag and then held it out to Die as he exhaled. "Mmm... so good."

Die stared at Reita, his mind reeling. He hadn't intended to invite the other man to Kyo's party to do anything but drink, but it felt like it was quickly heading down the same road it almost always did. They'd flirt, almost shamelessly, but then they'd go their separate ways at the end of the night. Die knew the routine almost by heart, they'd done it so often. He reached out, taking the cig from the bassist and inhaling a good drag of it, a soft moan accompanying the action for effect. If Reita was going to tease, Die sure as hell was going to give as good as he got.

He let the smoke out as he brought his beer bottle to his lips, taking a good swig of it and then licking his lips. "So... nice place he's got here, yes?"

Reita nodded, pushing his blonde bangs back out of his face. "It's intimate, but a good size. Such a friggin' bachelor pad though." He grinned. "Not that your place or mine are any better in that department!"

Die raised his beer, clinking the bottle with Reita's and they both took a drink. "Yeah... my place is too damn bachelor. I've needed someone so bad lately."

The bassist grinned, reaching out and resting his hand on Die's chest. "Hmm.... I can think of a million ways to help ease that."

Die brushed his auburn strands back behind his ears and smiled, shaking his head. "You always threaten, but you never make good on it. I always end up alone with my left hand at the end of the night." He leaned in as if about to kiss the other man and then veered off course, instead whispering in his ear, "You're too afraid of what I might have in my pants to let me use it on you." With that, he turned on his heel and headed back inside, purposely adding a sway to his walk, knowing Reita would be staring.

It was almost ridiculous, the dynamic between them. They'd been friends for years, acquaintances for longer, and drinking buddies for about two years now. Ever since that part of their relationship had started, they'd found that neither of them was quite straight. But they didn't have the balls to actually take it further than this superficial bantering that seemed to flow almost naturally between them. Sure, Die had gone home many a night after all their talk and imagined that Reita was right there with him, stroking him off as he brought himself to orgasm, but that was hardly an actuality. He knew it'd never get any further than that and on some level, that disheartened him.

He paused in the hallway, peering into the bedroom to find Toshiya and some random chick Kyo had invited up against a wall. He rolled his eyes, gave his band mate a thumbs up and continued down the hall, rapping on the restroom door for the hell of it as he passed. It'd become habit to piss people off at parties. It was all that continued to amuse him on most days. The booze had long since lost its thrill and he hadn't wanted a girl in ages, so looking to hook up was a bit far-fetched, too. Though... at this point... he glanced up as a tall blonde knocked into him - no, nothing stirring.

He sighed, feeling a presence behind him and knowing full well it was Reita. He allowed himself to pause long enough for the other man to mold himself to his back, his hand sliding over his hipbone and causing a definite reaction down below. His eyelids fluttered shut and he damn near moaned. A voice startled him out of his pleasured stupor and he flicked his gaze up from the floor to find Kyo standing in front of him, holding out a Heineken.

Kyo grinned, shaking the green bottle a little as he pressed it into Die's hand, taking his empty from him. He leaned in close. "What... you fucking the guys now too?"

Die swallowed hard, but Reita didn't remove himself from his back. He opened his mouth to speak and Reita did it for him. "So what if he is?" Something died a little inside the auburn-haired guitarist and he blushed.

The vocalist shrugged and slid his hand down Die's chest, his rings glinting in the light from above one of his paintings as he leaned even closer to both of them. "Maybe I'd want in." He pulled away, his nails lightly trailing over Die's right nipple as he moved past them. An almost feral glint remained in his eyes and he moved down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Die watched him, turning slightly to stare after his retreating form. He didn't miss the tiny sway in Kyo's steps, the hand that came out to brace himself at the door jamb for just a moment. To the guitarist, it was obvious that Kyo had been drinking, despite his usual distaste for alcohol. He closed his eyes, trying to get his mind and libido back under control. His mind smoothly slid back into the present, but his cock refused to cooperate, remaining half hard and straining against the front of his jeans.

The bassist moved around him, lightly tugging him back into the living room where he let go of him and drifted off toward a couple of people Die didn't recognize. Die plopped down on Kyo's new red leather couch and slammed half his beer in one go, his mind working overtime on why he'd reacted that way to Kyo. Maybe it had been the combination of booze and Reita pressed to his back. But more likely, it was that he was attracted to the small vocalist and had just never realized it. He closed his eyes and sipped at his Heineken, musing over the confusing situation.

He spent the rest of the night sitting right there on the couch, a few people bringing him beers every now and then, but not enough to turn off his brain. Kaoru kept appearing, giving him snacks and real food. The odd thing was that he never saw Kyo again - it was as though the vocalist had gone to his bedroom and remained there. People started leaving and Reita swayed up to him, plunking down right in his lap and grinning as he leaned in, placing a light kiss on his lips. "No left hand for you tonight, Die, baby. Reita's here for you."

Die placed his hands on the other man's hips, about to pry him off and try to take him home. But, he quickly realized that Reita didn't intend to go anywhere when he growled and attached himself using both legs and arms. He let go and settled back. "Fine... use me as a fucking pillow then, why don't you?"

Reita chuckled, lapping lightly at Die's neck. "A pillow I want to fuck me, maybe." His fingers quickly began undoing the buttons of Die's shirt, prying the material away from his skin.

The guitarist grasped Reita's hands in his own and forcefully moved him back to look into his face. "You're drunk. You have no fucking idea what you're doing. In fact, you're beyond drunk. The way you're looking at me, the hangover you'll have in the morning will be massive." He twisted Reita's wrists back a little. "Don't dick around with me. You and I both know how we feel and that without this much to drink, we'd never even be in this situation in the first place." He glanced at Kaoru, who was currently standing over them, a concerned look on his face. Die met his eyes for a moment and then looked away as he abruptly stood up, pushing Reita back onto the couch and pointing at him. "Stay there. I have to piss."

He turned and rushed to the restroom, slamming the door behind him. But it never hit home, instead it thudded against Kaoru's chest as he pushed his way in after Die.

The other guitarist slipped inside, pushing the door shut behind himself and turning the lock. He advanced on Die and shoved him back into the wall, pinning him there. His next move had Die squirming. He pressed his body against the other man and leaned in, forcefully kissing him, his tongue coming out to slide over Die's lower lip. When Die willingly parted his lips, Kaoru's tongue delved in and tasted him for a moment. All too soon, he pulled back and chuckled darkly. "You've always been like that, Die. You've always let me do things like that to you. Let anyone... except Reita. What's the problem there?" His eyes met Die's brown ones and he smirked. "You're scared. You know he actually wants to take it further and you're terrified of what will happen if someone else were to find out. You'll kiss a man, even touch him in somewhat inappropriate ways. But someone touches you and wants more than a kiss, claims to want you... you run and hide like a fucking kitten."

Die swallowed hard, staring into Kaoru's eyes, his mind reeling. "It's not what you think, Kao. Really, it isn't." He shifted and stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor.

"So what is it then?" Kaoru grasped the edge of the sink and hopped up on it, staring expectantly at the other man.

"I... Reita and I... we're good friends. This whole flirting thing started a few years ago when we first went drinking together. But... you're right. I'm scared, terrified... freaking horrified of what could happen. What if I give in and he regrets it? What if I regret it? What then? I lose the best friend I've had in a while?" He stared at the floor, his eyes glazing with memories. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, almost regretful. "Kyo... I... god, Kao, I have no idea what to do." He reached up and ran one hand through his hair.

Kaoru didn't say a word, knowing the other man would tell him given time. He just had to be patient and listen. It was something he'd learned about Die within a week of meeting him. Trying to pry information from him was useless, but if you directly attacked him about it and then stood back, he'd crack and spill like a dam.

Die's hand dropped back to his side and he let out a soft sigh. "He came on to me tonight. It's the first time in years he's done that. I used to think he was joking... and maybe he still is. But I..." he bit his lip and then released it, looking up and meeting Kaoru's eyes, "I loved him, Kao. I loved him with every fiber of my being. And he never even knew it."

Surprise filled the lead guitarist. He'd never thought Die would actually admit to what had been an undertone to his and Kyo's relationship for years. And yet, here he was, standing in the restroom with the other man and it was all flowing out of him.

"Reita would just be a fuck, nothing more. Probably a damn good one, but still." He closed his eyes, trying to keep hold on himself. "I can't do that to him... can I?" He opened his eyes again, meeting Kaoru's gaze.

Kaoru shrugged. "Is he asking for a relationship? From what I saw he just wants what you want. Companionship for the night. If you're both clean and willing, why deny it?" He shrugged. "That last girl I was 'with'... we were just friends with benefits. She made it clear that's all she wanted and I worked with it, only moving on once I found someone who wanted more. But for that whole year I wasn't completely alone. I had someone to fall back on, to go to when I couldn't satisfy myself." A gentle smile touched his lips. "It sounds horrible if you think about it too much. But I bet everyone has had a 'friend with benefits' at some point in their life. It's not that uncommon. And I think maybe that's what Reita's trying to be for you. Maybe it's what he wants for himself."

Die nodded a little and then looked away, wrapping one arm around his waist and hanging on to one of his belt loops. "I just... I'm scared, Kao."

Kaoru jumped off the sink and opened the door, walking out. "So drink another beer." Maybe it wasn't the best advice in the world, but it was what he had.

It took a minute, but Die forced himself to use the restroom and wash his hands, coming back out and heading right for where Reita was sitting alone on the couch, his head in his hands. He settled next to him and slowly reached out, sliding an arm around his lower back and pulling him close against his side. He glanced up as Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before herding both Shinya and Hizumi out the door in front of him. It clicked shut and Die knew it was just Kyo, Reita, and himself left in the house. He shifted, pulling Reita against him even more. "I... I feel like I should apologize."

Reita looked up, his eyes a little red from the alcohol, but otherwise he just looked tired... maybe a little depressed. "No, I should. I came on too strong. I pushed a line we'd built between us and you didn't like it. I shouldn't have-"

Die leaned in, pressing his lips against Reita's, silencing him with the brief gesture. "No... I think I took it wrong." He sighed softly, reaching out and tucking a stray piece of hair behind the bassist's ear. "What do you want out of... us?"

Reita looked thoughtful for a minute. "What we have already with a little something extra thrown in." He blushed, looking away. "I know it sounds stupid, but I think you need this as much as I do... the ability to have someone to come to when you can't sleep, when you just need someone so bad it hurts. And we're both teetering on the edge of admitting our sexuality. Maybe together we could admit to ourselves what we need to and get heading in the right direction with it."

The guitarist nodded, pulling Reita toward him. "Let's try this again, then. Shall we?"

Reita stood and then slid onto Die's lap once more, this time forcing Die to move down enough so he could sit right over his crotch. He trailed his hand down Die's chest and slowly began to grind his hips against Die's.

A soft moan left the guitarist's lips as he pressed his body back up against Reita's. It felt so good, just having someone there. And to know that it was someone he didn't have to force himself to be something he wasn't in front of - knowing Reita would accept him how he was and not want anything to change. It was liberating. He reached up and yanked the other man down for a kiss, immediately plunging his tongue into his mouth, slipping it against Reita's.

When Reita's fingers began unbuttoning his jeans, he let him. And even when the other man reached in and freed his cock from the confines of the material, he didn't protest. He rode the pleasure as Reita stroked him, bringing him closer and closer to completion. His own hands worked of their own accord, unzipping the bassist's pants and reaching in, grasping and tugging at Reita's hardened length.

Reita's hips bucked against him as he quickly fumbled, undoing Reita's belt and popping the button at the top of his pants, shoving the offending material down as far as he could without Reita getting up. It was enough, but only barely. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He quickly ripped it open and pushed Reita's hand out of the way, rolling it on as quickly as possible. He knew from experience with girls that he needed lubricant, but he didn't really want to go wandering around Kyo's house to find any. He winced, trying to work up enough spit to lube his cock.

The bassist clung to him, stroking himself as he kissed down his neck.

He spit in his palm and rubbed it over his length before helping Reita to stand up. "Turn around... it'll be easier."

Reita did as instructed, pushing his pants down around his ankles and sitting backwards on Die's lap, his pale ass pressing back against Die's erection.

The guitarist re-situated them and grasped Reita's hips, pressing his cock against the other man's puckered hole.

"You need more lube than that, you know..." Kyo's voice cut through the air, startling both men.

Reita just tensed a little then relaxed. But Die looked completely panicked, his eyes full of fear and he instantly pulled Reita down on his lap, covering his obvious arousal with the other man's body. "I..." his cheeks burned red and he buried his face against Reita's shoulder. "Fuck... I'm sorry, Rei..." he whispered before trying to pull Reita's shirt down enough to cover the bassist's erection, "I didn't mean to get caught."

Reita pushed Die's hands away and leaned back on him as he stared at Kyo. He'd known for quite a while that Die liked Kyo more than a friend likes another friend. And he knew that getting caught by the very person who had likely caused him to even question his sexuality in the first place, would be beyond mortifying. And yet... Die's cock still pressed against him, hard as ever. "Then lube him better if you're such an expert. I just need a fuck." The words didn't bother him. After all, that was truly all he or Die wanted out of this anyway. A fuck, a good lay. Nothing more than that.

Die's breath caught in his throat. Why was Reita being so up front about it? They'd already been caught, it was obvious what he'd been about to do... what he still wanted to do, what his body ached for him to complete. His hips pressed up a little of their own accord and he gasped softly at the friction.

Kyo pushed away from the wall, coming to kneel on the couch beside them. He leaned in, his breath ghosting over Die's neck as he spoke. "I'll show you both how to do this the right way... how's that?" His fingers ran over Die's still clothed chest, his nails catching on the guitarist's nipple. He popped the top on the lube he'd gotten when he'd first walked in on them and took Die's hand in his own, spreading the clear fluid over three digits, running his fingertips over the edges of Die's nails, making sure they were short and not sharp.

"You have to prep him or you'll break him." He licked lightly at Die's neck, causing the guitarist to suck in a needy breath. Taking his fingers, he guided them down to Reita's entrance, making Die rub at the small hole with two fingers and then forcing his middle finger in, causing Reita to tense. Kyo shifted on the couch, reaching around to first cup Reita's balls then take his length in hand and begin to jerk him off - a slow, sensual rhythm.

Reita moaned, the sound low and rumbling. Kyo smiled as he moved to Die's earlobe, lapping at it. "Fuck him with it... gently." He waited until Reita was gasping, squirming against Die and bucking against Kyo's hand, before he instructed Die to add a second finger. Once he had, Reita was already so far gone he didn't seem to care, so Kyo took Die's hand, helping him insert the third - and final - digit into the other man.

Soft moans continued to spill from Reita's lips and Kyo twisted Die's wrist a little, repositioning his hand and pressing Reita forward a little. "Deep, as deep as you can."

Die did as instructed and Reita cried out, forcing Die's eyes wide with surprise. Kyo smirked against the side of Die's neck. "His prostate... you either like it or hate it... I guess he likes it." He chuckled as he let go of both men and lubed his own hand, reaching down and taking Die's cock in his hand, stroking it with his wet hand. Die leaned back, moaning as he continued fucking Reita with his fingers. It felt like heaven to him, to have the one he'd always wanted touching him so intimately. Even if it was meaningless, he wanted it... _needed_ it.

Kyo finally let go of Die, pulling his hand away and removing Die's from Reita's ass. "Now you can do him... be slow and let him adjust. He's not like a chick." He sat back on his folded legs and watched as Die positioned himself and then slowly slid into Reita. When both men's moans cut the air, Kyo's fingers tangled in Die's hair as he pulled him down for a heated kiss. His own fingers slid down to the obvious bulge in his pants and he began to rock against his hand ever so slightly.

Die hesitated for a moment when Kyo's mouth covered his own, but he quickly forced himself past the fear and kissed the other man back as he sank into the warmth Reita was providing him. He began a slow rhythm, matching the one he could still tell Kyo was working over Reita's cock. It turned him on so much that the man he loved was sharing his lover with him. He pushed his hips faster, his tongue practically fucking Kyo's mouth in the same way he was fucking Reita. He moaned wantonly, wanting so much more than he was getting.

His fingers dug hard into Reita's hips and he instinctively slipped a hand around to help Reita out. Kyo let him take over, instead focusing on kissing Die and undoing his belt to shove his hand into his pants. He fondled himself, his hips pushing and his back arching. A low, tantalizing moan spilled from his lips and into Die's mouth as he worked himself.

Die's hips snapped up hard into Reita and the bassist cried out as he was hit at just the right angle. He came, his release spilling over Die's fingers and onto his pants, still dangling from his ankles. It was only a moment later that Die followed him over the edge, the clenching of Reita's ass around his cock and the knowledge that Kyo was jerking off simply too much for him to take any longer. He shuddered, his entire body tensing and then jerkily forcing his cock in and out of Reita a few more times as he emptied himself.

Reita climbed up a bit unsteadily and Kyo instantly pulled his hand away from himself, breaking from the kiss with Die, and stood up, steadying the other man and helping him get his pants back up. He gave him a look that was close to a smile, but wasn't quite one. "So... how was it?"

The bassist laughed softly as he zipped up and regained footing. "Probably a lot better of a first go with you around than it would have been." He glanced at Die. "You're not exactly small, buddy." He grinned, showing he was paying a compliment, not voicing a complaint.

Die pulled the condom off and stuffed himself back into his pants, heat burning his cheeks. "I think you're still drunk."

Reita seemed to deliberate that before grabbing the condom and wobbling off down the hall. "I'm using the restroom... then the couch... unless you have any objections, Kyo?"

Kyo watched the other man wander toward the bathroom. "Not at all... but I have a guest room, you know. You two could... cuddle or something."

Die blanched. "I don't do cuddle."

Reita paused at the door to Kyo's bathroom and looked over his shoulder. "I might, under the right circumstances... such as if the love of my life had just fucked me. But yeah, sorry, I don't do cuddling either when it's a fuck for the sake of fucking." He disappeared inside and Kyo heard the shower turn on.

The vocalist deliberated Reita's choice of words, but his mind couldn't quite focus, his own arousal still too prominent to let him get away with thinking that easily. He, instead, grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of Die's pocket, digging out the lighter too, and headed for the balcony. "I need a damn smoke."

Die followed him, snatching the cigarette away at the last possible second and stuffing it back into the pack. "You quit... remember?"

Kyo stared at the guitarist and then sighed as he looked away. "I'm tired, I'm still a little boozed up, and frankly, I'm horny as all fuck." He held out his hand. "So either give me a cigarette or get over yourself and tell me how you've felt for what?" He turned his gaze back on the other man. "The past three freaking years? I'm not blind, Die. I never have been. And now that you've at least accepted that you like cock, then get the fuck on with it. I'm sick of waiting." He motioned with his hand again. "Or give me the fucking fag." He used the word on purpose, knowing the word alone would set Die off.

Die's eyes widened and his heart beat fast and hard in his chest. "You... you _know_?!" He knew he sounded like a moron, but he didn't care. It was the obvious question, but there was a tiny chance that Kyo wasn't talking about what he thought he was.

Kyo grunted as he shifted against the iron railing, running a hand through his hair. "You're a little obvious sometimes. I mean, it's not like you're flamboyantly gay or anything, but the way you used to touch me every chance you'd get. How if I said I'd let someone do fanservice with me, you'd jump at the chance and look let down when someone else got to me first. The fact that on New Years three years ago, when Toshiya was drunk off his ass and kissed me, you gave him a black eye."

Die stared at the ground, a certain amount of horror written on his face. "You knew it was me that did that?"

Kyo snorted. "Die, everyone but Toshiya knows it was you. Hell, Kao was scared the shit was gonna hit the fan the next morning. He kept calling both of you and when neither of you picked up the phone... well, that's how I ended up at your house at ten in the freaking morning, pounding on your door. He thought you two had killed one another or something."

The guitarist sighed, leaning on the railing next to Kyo. They were silent for quite a while. Finally, Kyo made a grab for the cigarette pack again. But Die blocked him, and took his hand, holding it firmly. "I'm working up the nerve... just give me a minute."

Kyo glared at him, knowing what he was about to do would rile Die up enough to force him to spit it out. "Nerve? You don't have any nerve! You never have. You're just a total pussy! A complete fucking waste of-" Die's mouth covered Kyo's, preventing him from finishing his tirade.

When Die pulled away, he stared directly at the ground beside them. "I'm in love with you... okay? Does it make you happy to hear that? Or are you going to freak out and leave the damn band now?" He sounded sullen, as though he already knew the answer was going to be the one he didn't want it to be.

The vocalist studied Die's face, his stance. The other was practically radiating self-loathing and depression. He reached out, running his hand along Die's cheek and then leaning up to press a light kiss to his lips. "I need you, too, you know." His voice was soft, caring... more friendly than it'd ever been to Die's ears.

Die looked up, staring straight into the other man's brown eyes. "You... we..."

"Be with me. Tonight, tomorrow... for a good long time." He couldn't promise forever. He wasn't the kind of person to believe things could last that long. But he knew he'd give his best and he trusted that Die would, as well. A good half of the time they'd known each other having been spent in longing on the other man's part was only proof in Kyo's eyes. He slid his arms around Die's waist and pulled him close. Die's compliance, the stance of his body, the way he leaned into Kyo - all of it spoke clearer than words. Die would be there for as long as he could be; right there in Kyo's arms.

A smiled tugged at the corner of Kyo's lips. "So... about that cigarette..."

**The End**  



End file.
